Rebooted
by Monobu
Summary: If you had a second chance, what would you do? Would you let history repeat itself? Would you try to change it? Would you be the hero, or the villain? Would anything you do even matter in the end?


Rebooted

Prologue: So this is The End

Sakido felt the sweat drip down his nose. This was it, he had no idea who did it, who killed her. Looking around the room, themed like a dungeon, Sakido frowned at the sight of the picture, and the bear, and mostly, the other two left. As memories of those now gone hit him, Sadiko gripped the podium before him. First was the girl who he never got a chance to speak to. A picture of her was directly across from him, on its stand. He remembered her appearance well, like a lot of things. She was rather tall and thin, with pale skin and long bright pink hair to match her pink eyes. She had been wearing a dark purple tee-shirt and a scarlet skirt to match red heels. Then Sakido remembered the last time he saw her. She was in a closet, it was very small. It was the first real dead body Sakido ever saw. The girl, whose name was Umi Misutik, was slumped against the wall, a knife stuck through her forehead, blood coating her face.

Then Sakido rembered him, the first one he met. His picture was next to Sakido, and like Misutik's and all the others, a red X marked his face. The boy was very tall and had some muscle; his hair was coal black, his eyes blue and his skin tan. He had worn a black shirt and blue jeans with brown boots and a black leather smock. Sakido remembered the first trial, how he and the others had almost voted the wrong person, but a lucky break saved them and in the end, the boy named Shida Mozuka was found guilty. Sakido remembered the horrific end Mozuka then met. How the hammer had cleanly crushed his skull.

One by one, Sakido remembered all who died. The Toripuru triplets, Dansei, Nanako and Sonoho, who had looked the same despite one being male. All three were short but thin with blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. While the girls Nanako and Sonoho had long hair, Dansei's was short. They wore the same clothes, red shirts and black shorts with black sneakers. Sakido shuddered, remembering how Sonoho had killed her siblings, and later was executed.

Then it was Ato Saito, a boy who looked more like a man. He was really tall and well-built with cropped brown hair and a slight goatee along with tan skin, which Sakido found odd when he learned the boy rarely went outside. Saito had worn a grey dress shirt and blue jeans with grey sneakers, along with black sunglasses which he never removed. Next was Saito's killer, Keire Isuto, the girl who always smiled. Isuto was of a regular height but rather lean with pale skin and yellow hair in a bowl cut, matching her yellow eyes. She had worn a dark blue tank-top and blue short shorts with blue sneakers.

Then it was Mori Wasure, the girl who became Sakido's close friend up until her death. Wasure had been of a normal height with a slightly chubby body and tan skin, with long ivy green hair with random braids in it and brown eyes. Wasure had worn a white long sleeve shirt with a picture of skull on it and black jeans, with holes at the knees along with dark red heels and a golden bracelet on her left wrist. Wasure's killer was Gomi Supika, a tall, very lankly boy with very long silver hair and somewhat light skin with blue eyes. He had worn a white mens tank top and baggy cargo pants with black dress shoes. Sakito remembered almost killing the boy himself when he learned he killed Wasure.

It was the next victim who had stopped Sakito from killing Supika, his name was Ibu Gosuto. Gosuto was rather short and childlike with dark brown skin, short black hair and bright blue eyes, he had a real baby face. Gosuto had worn a red and white clown costume with large red shoes and white glove, along with a horrific clown mask that he rarely took off. Gosuto's killer was as surprise when Sakito found out who it was. Utau Furiku was the youngest of the group, and he looked it. He was on the short side, only a bit taller than Gosuto, and he had long blue hair and fair skin with green eyes. He had worn a black dress shirt and grey dress pants with black dress shoes.

Lastly, Sakito remembered the last two killed. The first was Kuria Unmei, a boy who was of normal height with a rather plump body and pale skin, fitting well with his short white hair and red eyes. Unmei had worn a think blue coat and matching snow pants along with black boots and gloves. Killed along with Unmei was Suwa Kazoku, a sweet girl who was rather tall with a body most women would die for. Her skin was fair and her hair was long and red, going with her dark red eyes. She had worn a blue sundress with red roses on it and red sneakers.

Now Sakido was alone in the room with two others, Ki Rokku and Yoi Chomin, and one of them was a killer. Rokku was rather tall and beefy despite being a girl. Her skin was tan and her long blonde hair went well with her blue eyes. She wore a pink tank-top with a blue mini-skirt and blue heels. Chomin was of a normal height and she was slightly plump but not too much. Her hair was dark brown and held neatly in a bun while her eyes were a bluish green. Chomin wore a white school uniform and black shoes.

Over the time, Sakido had gotten to know both well, he learned that Rokku was very ruthless and sly, with a small soft spot for animals, and Chomin was a model citizen, kind, caring and always willing to help. But neither's personality played into the case, because evidence pointed to them both. Sakido had been stuck trying to figurte out which did it, neither had alibis, both had motives, and both pointed figures at the other. After a while, Sakido finally agreed with Chomin and voted for Rokku, and his face dropped when he learned it was wrong.

As the bear slammed down on the button, Sakido could only stare at Chomin, unable to believe she had been the killer, someone sweet like her, yet her face as Sakido and Rokku were pulled off, by chains, to be killed betrayed what everyone thought, she was smiling sinisterly.

Sakido and Rokku were soon pulled into a large empty room with grey walls and floor. Watching them from behind a gate was Chomin. Above the doorway that Sakido and Rokku were dragged through. An electronic sign read..

**Execution Start: RESPECT THE ELDERLY!**

Suddenly the wall behind Sakido and Rokku lowered and the two looked to see a large room painted like a city, and the floor was a series of road. Confused, it soon became clear what need to be done as a door opened up at the very far end of the room, and the floor by Sakido and Rokku opened up and a statue of the bear, dressed like an old lady, rose up, with the ends of the chains stuck to it. Then, a panel on the staue slid open, to reveal a bomb and a timer, counting down from 100. Paniced, Sakido and Rokku started running towards the exit, dragging the statue with them, but as soon as they hit road, cars started zooming across. The car werew so fast, and in large numbers, Sakido and Rokku knew they would never make it to the end, and both sunk into despair as the timer hit 0.

Sakito felt a heat hit him, felt his body rip apart, and then nothing. All Sakido could see was blackness, was he dead, Sakido thought, but then something appeared, it was large, white and flashing.

**GAME OVER, REBOOTING SYSTEM NOW**

* * *

**Yep..so that was different...and I hope it was good...so as you can guess, this story is about second chances...and if you can really make a change with one.**

**So I would love feedback on it so, review maybe.**


End file.
